princebaltos_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sherwood Forest Fox King
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Lion King. Cast *infant Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as infant Simba *young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as young Simba *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as adult Simba *Rita (Go Hugo Go) as young Nala *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as adult Nala *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Mufasa *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Sarabi *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Scar *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Timon *Oolong (Dragon Ball) as Pumbaa *Mrs. Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Sarafina *King Louie (The Jungle Book 1967) as Rafiki *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Shenzi *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Banzai *Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Ed *Various dog villains as the hyenas Scenes *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Tod's Presentation Ceremony *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 2 - Fox and Scarface's Conversation *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 3 - Tod's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 4 - Tod's Pouncing Lesson *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 5 - Tod and Scarface's Conversation/Inviting Rita *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 6 - Ditching Mr. Ping/"I Just Can't Wait to be King” *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 7 – Tod and Rita Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Belladonna, Carface and Killer *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard - Fox to the Rescue *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 10 - Kings of the Past *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 11 - "Be Prepared"/Scarface's dog Army *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 12 - The Stampede/Fox's Death/Tod runs Away *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 13 - Scarface Takes Over *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 14 - Meet Jake and Oolong *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 16 - Mr. Ping and Scarface's Conversation *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 17 - Relax Under The Stars/He's Alive? *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 18 - Marian Chased Oolong/The Reunion *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 20 - Robin and Marian's Argument/Meet King Louie/Fox’s Ghost *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 21 - The King has Returned/Jake and Oolong's Distraction *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 22 - Robin Confronts Scarface/Robin Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 23 - Robin vs. Scarface/Scarface's Death/Happy Ending *The Sherwood Forest Fox King part 24- End Credits Cast Gallery tod as baby.PNG|infant Tod as infant Simba Tod_kit2.jpg|young Tod as young Simba RobinHood2.JPG|Robin Hood as adult Simba Rita_JD2.jpg|Rita as young Nala A lovely medieval vixen.JPG|Maid Marian as adult Nala Fox1AOFW.PNG|Fox as Mufasa Vixen.jpg|Vixen as Sarabi Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Scar Jake.jpg|Jake as Timon OolongWMATEp17.png|Oolong as Pumbaa Mrs_Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox as Sarafina King Louie throne armrest.PNG|King Louie as Rafiki Mr-ping-loa.jpg|Mr. Ping as Zazu Belladonna princess of the darkness.JPG|Belladonna as Shenzi Carface.JPG|Carface as Banzai Killer.jpg|Killer as Ed Category:The Lion King Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs